Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Crisis Worlds
by silvernet
Summary: What if the Lancers were defeated? What if Sakaki Yuya lost those most important to him and wasn't able to protect them? What If Yuri had dueled Yuto and Yugo? A tree which gives root to an endless amount of ifs, and those ifs further spawn a new generation of dark ages. Will one of these alternate dimensions see the future? One-shot. Rated T (maybe M) because of its dark themes.


Summary: What if the Lancers were defeated? What if Akaba Reiji was killed by his Father, Akaba Leo, as a kid? What if Sakaki Yuya lost those most important to him and wasn't able to protect them? What If Yuri had dueled Yuto and Yugo, and if Akaba Leo's desire was to kill Yuzu and her counterparts rather than to capture them? A tree which gives root to an endless amount of ifs, and those ifs further spawn a new generation of dark ages. Will one of these alternate dimensions see the future? One-shot; hoping to get 12 chapters in; may happen (rare). Rated T because of its dark themes (Just be glad that I'm not too gritty about the description of deaths in this, otherwise it'd TRULY by Rated M).

 _Author's Note_ : So, I had this idea for a story after reading some fanfics, and I decided that this would be a good place to start before trying to write some Romance-related fics. Don't get me wrong, I do not hate Arc V, and these are just alternate universes, so these are not canon; I just feel like Arc-V could have taken so many different routes to reach more successful endings (no, these universes in this fanfic aren't the successful endings I'm talking about), and this is just my honest opinion, and it doesn't have to be shared by anyone. Anyways, let's start the story.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V – Crisis worlds

Episode 1: The descent of the Pendulum Duelist of Stars and Time

Timeline 1: The death of the Maiami residents

EQ: What if Sakaki Yuya lost those most important to him and wasn't able to protect them?

It was a bright day in Maiami city; its residents walking about and doing their business. Yuya cheerfully walked on the streets, ready to go duel his next opponent, which Gongenzaka had arranged for. "Yosh! I'm going to do my best today too!" Yuya exclaimed as he pumped up his right fist. "Eh?" Yuya curiously looked down as he noticed his shadow slowly being covered by an enormous shadow. Yuya curiously looked up. Slowly, his eyes widen in shock as he felt terrified. "Wha…!?" Yuya had no time to react. The big dragon which was over him, seeming to have a cybernetic body with three dragon heads blasted off towards a crowd in front. Yuya looked forward in desperation. His eyes widen in terror as several civilians cried in pain as they were engulfed in flames.

"AHHH!" The civilians cried out in pain.

"H-How dare you…!" Yuya looked around with an angered expression as the dragon flew past him. Yuya looked at it once more. "Wait!" Yuya shouted angrily as he ran to chase the dragon; activating his duel disk.

* * *

"What's going on?" Yuzu wondered. Her right hand at her chest as she looked outside of the You Show Duel School worriedly.

"Ahhh!" A woman screamed. Yuzu looked down to a hillside, seeing the woman on her legs, desperately trying to move as a Cerberus slowly walked up to her. Yuzu's eyes widen in shock as the Cerberus bit off one of the woman's legs, and then it ate the woman whole. Yuzu covered her mouth, in shock as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"That's too cruel…!" Yuzu cried.

"AH!" Yuzu heard an all too familiar scream. She looked down to see Ayu, now in the same predicament that the woman before had been in, except a dragon with three heads was approaching her rather than a Cerberus. Yuzu frowned with a determined expression. She ran forward, then sliding in front of Ayu, with her arms out in a protective manner.

"Why you!" Yuzu shouted. She quickly grabbed Ayu, then rolling onto the grass hill to the left to avoid one of the dragon's heads as it reached out to try and bite the girls. Yuzu, looked back, smirking. "Heh! How's that!?" Yuzu shouted. The dragon was now out of sight.

"Yuzu onee-chan, look out!" Ayu shouted desperately. Suddenly, the dragon reappeared right in front of Yuzu.

"Eh?" Yuzu was shocked. She had no idea how to respond. Then, her entire body was bitten by the dragon, causing Ayu to watch in terror as Yuzu's blood spilled on her face.

"No… No!" Ayu screamed in horror. Suddenly, the dragon turned to face Ayu, causing her to shriek in fear. "Ah… Ah…!" Ayu gasped horridly.

"Ayu!" Ayu heard a familiar voice. As tears filled her eyes, Ayu looked back to Yuya worriedly.

"Yuya onii-chan!" Ayu shouted.

"Come, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya shouted as he slapped his signature card onto his duel disk. The monster then virtualized and Yuya jumped onto it. Odd-Eyes then tackled the three-headed dragon as Yuya grab Ayu's wrist and brought her up onto the dragon's back. Yuya looked really scary right now, donning an angered expression, but Ayu was too depressed about what had happened just now to be delved into that.

"Odd-Eyes… is real…?" Ayu mumbled, in thought. "How…?"

" **I don't care about that right now**!" Yuya's angered voice caused Ayu's eyes to widen in fear. "Ah…" Yuya let out a surprised gasp as he could feel Ayu holding tightly onto Yuya's shirt sleeves; her fists shaking in fear of Yuya. "Sorry…" Yuya apologized, looking down in remorse. His eyes slowly widened as he looked down to the grass hill, noticing blood and an all too familiar bracelet. "Ayu, what happened here?" Yuya asked; his bangs covering his eyes as he frowned.

"Yuzu onee-chan… died…" Ayu's words caused Yuya's eyes to widen in disbelief. He then scowled as his grip on Odd-Eyes horns grew in strength. Slowly, his hair flowed up as he pupils turned red. He glared forward, at the monsters wreaking havoc throughout Maiami city. "How dare they…!" Yuya muttered in frustration. "Unforgiveable! They'll pay!" Yuya shouted.

"Y-Yuya- AHH!" Ayu screamed as Odd-Eyes suddenly jumped high up into the air.

* * *

"Spiral strike burst! Spiral Strike burst! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya shouted as he was now grinning viciously. His Odd-Eyes continued to strike flying creatures within the downtown area.

"Y-Yuya onii-chan, please stop!" Ayu begged, however her pleas did not reach Yuya, for he was controlled by a _darkness_ unreachable to her.

"More! Destroy more, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya shouted. Then, his eyes began to glow a white color, to Ayu's surprise as she gasped.

"AHHH!" Ayu screamed as Odd-Eyes brushed against the side of a building, crushing the windows, with shards and even metallic objects hitting Ayu. The building was so close that Ayu's leg got caught to one of the metallic pillars of one of the window borders, causing Ayu to fall off of Odd-Eyes, falling several meters down as she reached out her left hand. "AAAHHHH!" Ayu screamed. Slowly, Yuya regained consciousness. His eyes widen as he heard Ayu's scream and he looked down in desperation.

"Ayu!" Yuya shouted. Odd-Eyes turned to face the ground and then dived down as Yuya desperately which out to Ayu who was falling. Slowly, Ayu's eyes widen with tears as she looked over to the other end of the big road and noticed a huge dragon charging what seemed to be a huge laser blast. She then looked up to Yuya, with a resigned smile on her face as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sayonara, Yuya onii-chan… Please-" Before Ayu could finish, her head splatted against the concrete ground, causing Yuya's eyes to widen in shock. And before he could scream in agony, the dragon charged its laser, causing several civilians on the long road and Ayu's body to disintegrate.

"HYAAAHHHH!" Yuya shouted in frustration. He jumped off Odd-Eyes, dropping to his knees with his eyes shut tightly as his fists banged against the concrete ground, where Ayu once was. "Damn it! This is all my fault…!" Yuya shouted in frustration. He moved his right fist up, which was now filled with his own blood. He was going to hit the concrete ground once more, but a hand stopped him. Yuya looked over to see that it was Shuzo, with a serious expression on his face.

"Don't do it Yuya; there are still lives you have to protect." Shuzo spoke seriously. Yuya frowned, in frustration.

"If I can't even protect one life, what worth is it to try and be a hero at all!?" Yuya shouted, pushing aside Shuzo's hand, much to Shuzo's surprise as Yuya got up. "If it's going to end like this, I'd rather die right now!"

"Yuya…" Shuzo looked at him. Suddenly, Yuya's mom walked up to Yuzu and slapped him on the cheeks, much to Shuzo's surprise. Yuya's mom had a stern expression on her face.

"Worthless. Is this the son I raised?" The mom spoke. "Man up!" The mom shouted. "I know it was frustrating for you to not be able to protect Yuzu and Ayu, but… do you think they 'd want you to give up on this world?" The mom's words caused Yuya's eyes to slowly widen. He then frowned.

"But I…"

"Yuya, look at me." The mom spoke seriously. Slowly, Yuya looked up to her. The mom then smiled warmly. "It's alright; believe in your own possibilities. Believe in the future."

"We believe in you, Yuya onii-chan!" Tatsuya shouted as he smiled.

"Go go!" Futoshi cheered. Yuya then smiled.

"You're right. Thanks mom." Yuya then turned around, with a serious expression on his face.

"Let's go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya shouted. "I activate _Polymerization_!" Yuya shouted. "Odd-Eyes, Stargazer magician, fusion!" Yuya shouted. Then, he jumped onto _Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ as it visualized. The dragon then flied forth, towards the multiple-barreled dragon. "Multiple shiny burst!" Yuya shouted as Rune-Eyes dealt the finishing blow to the barreled dragon. The dragon screeched. Yuya looked at it questioningly as it barrels glowed bright colors. Yuya's eyes widen in realization. "Everyone, duck!" Yuya shouted desperately. However, it was too late. The dragon exploded; it flames reaching for out within the city; engulfing a huge chunk of it in a circle of flames. Yuya watched in despair as his arms dropped to his side. He watched where his mom, Shuzo and the kids had once been, and now they were gone. "Mom… Futoshi, Tatsuya, Shuzo…" Yuya muttered in despair. He frowned as he looked down; his bangs covering his eyes once more. He then screamed into the air, "DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Damn it! It's starting here too!?" Kurosaki Shun shouted in frustration. "Go, Satellite Falcon!" Shun shouted. Satellite Falcon aimed its satellites at a long road ahead, filled with monsters as it then shot out several monsters, destroying LDS members as well. "Tch." Shun breathed under his breath. "There's no end to them…"

"So you're the one getting rid of them! Interesting!" Shun's eyes widen as he heard a kid's voice. In the flames, a sole figure walked out, interestingly licking a lollipop as the figure smirked viciously at Kurosaki Shun. This figure… was Sora.

"You bastard… Are you LDS?" Shun questioned.

"Yes. What of it?" Sora asked viciously as he bit the lollipop into half. Shun glared at him in disgust.

"I'll defeat you." Shun muttered.

"That's more like it!" Sora shouted excitedly.

 _ **DUEL!**_

* * *

"Ah! I finally found you!" Yugo shouted upon notice Yuto, standing at the place they had their last duel together.

"You bastard…" Yuto glared at him. "Fusion lackey!"

"I keep telling you my name is Hyugo!" Yugo shouted. Yugo, Hyugo, or whatnot, Yuto activated his duel disk regardless. Yugo seemed ready to ram at Yuto, but instead prepped his duel disk.

 _ **DUEL!**_

* * *

In a solitary room, with only one light flashing from the ceiling, a green figure seemed beaten up; she breathed heavily. Her clothes were dirty and her knees bent inwards; she felt as if she would collapse any second now. Her duel disk was activated and she was currently having a duel with someone. "How about with end this now, Rin?" The opponent asked in a friendly manner. As a matter of fact, HE was the one who made Rin this much tattered up. Who was this figure? Dennis Macfield. Otherwise known as the double spy. He currently had _Trapeze Magician_ on the field, and Rin's field was empty. He glared with a smirk on his face. "I think it's about time I end this!" Dennis declared. He activated a spell card, allowing a monster to appear. "Come out, Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!"

"AH…!" Rin gasped in horror as she looked up with fear.

"Good bye, Rin." Dennis spoke seriously as Chaos Giant punched Rin, causing her to fly back and hit the wall behind her, creating a huge crater. Dennis smirked viciously before laughing in satisfaction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"AGH! Urgh!" Ruri groaned in pain as her sides her continuously hit by a club. She wore longs pants and had on a white sleeveless t-shirt. Her hands were chained to the wall, and she was in a room similar to Rin's: a solitary room with a single light rotating on the ceiling as it flashed occasionally, making the scene even grittier.

"Come on, you're not making this any fun!" Yuri complained. "Scream some more!" He shouted viciously as he smashed the left of Ruri's waist with the club.

"AAAGHHH!" Ruri screamed in pain. "P-Please… stop…" Ruri pleaded.

"Ha…" Yuri sighed in satisfaction before releasing Ruri. "Then, let's duel." Ruri looked up terrified as she listened to Yuri's voice filled with thirst for blood.

"No… NO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Yuri laughed uncontrollably as the night stormed violently throughout Maiami city.

* * *

 _Author's note_ : _And that's that. I decided that it was probably good to end it here, though I should probably add in some more, but that's for another time… probably. Okay, just added more after Yuya's shouting… and now I ended it with Ruri's torture. O.O So so sorry about that. And if anyone's wondering where LDS is in this predicament, that will be explained if I decide to upload the next chapter. XD Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed (the idea at least). Remember, this is not canon, and this is just ideas of alternate universes._


End file.
